The Outside World
by Nayru
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Utena and Anthy after they reached the outside world in the movie? This is a sequel to the Utena Movie The story follows the newfound confused relationship with Utena and Anthy, and Utena looking for answers. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Have you forgotten?

__

//Himemiya…//

//I felt you comforting me…//

//As we crashed…//

//Atleast…//

//We've reached the outside world…//

//Even if the two of us are ever torn apart…//

//I swear…//

//I will change the world//

"Ugh… What for breakfast today…" I mumbled as I pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard. I was tired this morning, after staying up late last night finishing my report. 

I poured milk into my bowl of cereal and sat down to eat, half asleep. I'd be a wonder to see what I'd written on my report at 3:00 in the morning. I'd probably misspelled my name or something like that. 

I got up from my chair and put my cereal bowl by the sink and I slowly put on my jacket for school. I put my report in my backpack and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Dazed, I walked out the door, oblivious to the time. 

As I walked down the sidewalk to High School. I liked school for the most part. I was one of the most popular girls there anyway. Not because I was a cheerleader or anything like that. People just looked up to me, Utena Tenjou. I was the best female athlete at my school and I had plenty of friends. 

Although, I wasn't as completely perfect, as most people thought. I had been in a car crash many years back, and I had lost my memory. Not all the way. I remembered someone with me in the crash. Not that I know who. I just felt someone comforting me as we crashed. God knows why I was in a car. I couldn't drive then. It's all a mystery to me. They couldn't find any records for me so they just sent me to a foster family until high school is up. 

It took me long enough to realize that I was late. Very late. When I walked up the school steps I saw the clock. Damn! A whole 10 minutes late! I rushed up the steps into the school. I had to sneak into Music before anyone noticed I wasn't there. We were working on ballroom dancing in Music. Agh, I'd probably end up with an awful partner for being late. 

This wasn't like me. I had only been late a few times this year. Most of them being because I'd stayed up late for projects. 

__

//The outside world…//

The outside world? It didn't really seem like an outside world. It was just completely normal. 

I ran to my locker, shoved my backpack in there, and sprinted down the hall towards Music. As I opened the door to Music class, the teacher marched over to me. 

"MISS UTENA TENJOU!" This was so typical of the stupid Music teacher. I could easily expect what was coming on next. 

"Youuuuuu're late! DETEEEENTION! Now go find a partner among these students. Of course most of them have already chosen." The teacher said with a sneer. Detention? Was that the worst she could do? I'll take it anyway.

"Whatever" I said to the obnoxious teacher. The teacher raised one of her pointy eyebrows at me.

"What is with that ATTITUDE?!" She rambled on me. 

"Just give me the detention slip already." The Music teacher began to write one out for me, and I could tell she was enjoying it. I snatched it out of her hands and stuffed the detention slip in my pocket. 

I walked towards the back of the room looking for a ballroom dancing partner. The Music teacher's _favorite_ unit. Maybe there wouldn't be any partners left so I could just sit out. Aggggh, no. That wouldn't be a good idea. The Music teacher would probably make me her tortured partner. I brushed a strand of pink hair out of my face as I glanced around the room. 

My eyes caught site of the only person in the room without a partner. Anthy Himemiya. She had long purple hair and creamy, dark skin. She didn't have very many friends in the school, or maybe none at all. The boys did seem to like her though. Anthy, she really freaked me out sometimes. We were total opposites. From personalities to our appearances, we were opposites. 

All the same, I still had to work with her whether or not she freaked me out because the Music teacher scared me even more. 

It was going to look weird for girls to be dancing with girls because everyone else was boy-girl. I guess this is what I get for being late. 

I pulled my pink hair behind my ears and I focused my blue eyes onto her amethyst eyes. '_Here goes nothing…_' I thought as I advanced towards Anthy. 

To be continued…


	2. Obvlivious to the Inside

This chapter of the Outside World is dedicated to Karou Kozue, who encouraged me to write the next chapter of this and gave me ideas.

__

//Himemiya…//

//Where are you…?//

//I thought we'd always be together…//

//…Once we'd reached the Outside World…//

//I protected you…//

//…Aren't you going to come for me?//

"Uh… Anthy?" I said lifting my head up from the ground to meet her eyes. She had a mysterious smile upon her face that made me uneasy. 

"Yes?" she responded. I was wishing she would lose the smile, it was making me nervous. No wonder no one liked her. She really was a freak.

"Do you want to dance with me? We're the only two without partners." I said. I didn't want to sound like I really did want to dance with her. 

"Alright, Miss Utena." She was really freaking me out now. What was with the 'Miss'? 

I extended my hand to her, to begin the dance. She gracefully took it. The music teacher turned on some soft music, that only she could enjoy. 

"Okay, class. Now listen up. I'm sure you're all _very_ happy with your partner selections." Was she aiming this towards me? Why does this music teacher hate me for no reason anyway? "Now watch me as I walk out the steps." This was actually quite amusing, because the music teacher had no partner, and was dancing the steps out by herself. Everyone was obviously trying to follow along and not to laugh.

"Now it's your turn class, to do what you've just learned without my expertise guidance." The music teacher said. I don't know how I put up with her every day. 

Anthy tightened her hand around mine, as we started to repeat the dance that the teacher had shown us. She kept smiling mysteriously at me. I didn't understand what was so enjoyable about dancing. I tried to repeat the teacher's movements, but something else was coming to me. I began to dance different than we were expected to. The strange thing was, Anthy seemed to know exactly what I was doing. She followed along with my rhythm. 

As we glided Anthy whispered to me "Utena… you…" she was smiling, not mysteriously, but beautifully, a smile I was trying to recognize, but it was different from any other smile. 

I made a tiny smile. Anthy began to look into my eyes really hard. It was like she was trying to get something across to me. Was she searching through my mind? It was a weird thought that she might be, so I tried, mentally, to not let her into my thoughts. My face stayed firm, which made Anthy seem taken aback, like I had really just disconnected her to my mind. 

As we kept on gliding, I felt oblivious to the world around me. The dance was coming to me naturally, although I don't recall ever learning it. I was trying hard to concentrate on Anthy, just to figure her out. She also seemed to be concentrating on me, trying to read my mind again. 

"Utena…" She said as I drew her to me and out again. What was she trying to say to me?

"Wha-" I whispered before I was cut off by the alarming sound of the music teacher's scratchy voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MISS TENJOU?" I had almost instantly snapped back into reality. It was like I was shaken and awoken from a dream. But it was like I was sharing a dream, the same dream as Anthy.

"That was not the dance I told you to do!" Here she goes again… Why does she blame me and not Anthy? Anthy was the one that brought me into that trance… 

"I suppose you just intend to give me another _detention_ don't you?" I snapped back. Usually I didn't talk back to teachers, but this one particularly annoyed me. 

"You and your ATTITUDE!" The teacher barked back at me in her high-pitched voice. 

Suddenly, the bell rang, and I was free from the music teacher's wrath. 

"EVERYONE! Beeefore you leave, make a note that the partners you had today will be your partners for the rest of the unit. Now be gone!" Aghhh! This means I'm stuck as partners with Anthy for a month or maybe longer… I didn't want to go back to that trance. It seemed to be trying to remind me of something. I didn't want that. 

I started to pick up my books off the floor, when I saw Anthy waiting for me by the door. I hoped that she didn't think we were friends now just because we danced together. I began to advance towards the door, which would release me from this hellhole that they call a music classroom.

"Hello Utena." Anthy Himemiya, the strange girl, said to me. 

"Hi Anthy." I said, trying to sound casual. Maybe she just wanted something like notes for a class…

"So Utena…" She said in her very quiet, mysterious, hypnotizing voice. "Do you remember yet?" I was suddenly confused and angry. What did she expect me to "remember"? And who does she think she is pretending that she knows anything about me?

"What are you talking about?!" I said, in an angry tone.

"How can you not remember, Utena? I thought that dance would surely make you remember…" I was getting angry. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about! That dance was nothing!" She cocked her head a little bit, and I wasn't sure what it meant. 

"Oh really?" she said in an amused tone. What was her problem?! I had to get away from her. I would have to be her partner for a very long while, but I had to get away from her for the moment. 

I clenched my fists, and began to walk away from her. Anthy just leaned against the doorframe. 

"We made a promise, Utena." She said quietly, but just as mysterious as ever. My eyes, for the first time, caught site of a ring placed on her finger. I couldn't tell what was on it, and I don't know if I should know. 

I couldn't take any more of this. I began to sprint towards my locker. Was she like this to everyone, or just me? I wanted to be away from her. I couldn't take any more of her. 

To be continued…

Notes from Nayru:

Hey everyone! Hope you liked the latest chapter of the Outside World. I'll try to get working on the next chapter soon. J Please review!

I don't own Utena. 


	3. Emotions over Logic

Notes from **Nayru**:

Hey everyone! I am SO sorry it took me so long to write new chapter! I know all of you are probably ready to lock me in a box because I took so long, but here it is! I want to thank karoukozue and animegirl for inspiring me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or any of Eve6's music. If you think I do, you're just as stupid as disclaimers. 

__

//Himemiya…//

//Aren't you going to set me free?//

//I've been waiting for you to awaken me…//

//Can… you… save… me?//

//I'm desperate to return…//

//Please try harder…//

//I can't awaken on my own!//

I was very happy it was the end of the day. It had been an awful day. First off, with that freak, Anthy, and then I got to Biology to find out I have a 5-page essay due tomorrow. For now, I was free from all the nonsense trapped inside the school. Although tomorrow I'd have to face the hellhole called 'Music Class' all over again. 

I pushed open the school doors and looked around the school grounds. Not too many people stayed after. I walked down the steps trying to look down, and seem confident. I couldn't help glancing over to my left towards a group of girls huddled against a wall. I figured it was just a bunch of juniors making up a little "club" or something like that. I began to walk a little closer to the cluster. I realized it was three girls, but they were surrounding Anthy. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying, but Anthy looked quite intimidated, and the girls around her looked angry. Maybe she'd tried to freak one of those girls out also, and they decided to duff her up a bit.

My first reaction was to keep going, and let the freak show get a little bit of high school duffing up. My second reaction was much stronger though. It wasn't based on thoughts; it was based on emotions.

I stormed right over to the group of girls. I caught sight of the leader because she was the one with her hand back ready to slap Anthy at any moment. The others were just standing around her, trying to look aggressive and intimidating. 

The main girl was getting ready to strike. I started walking faster, and got there just in time to grab her hand and pull her arm back. The girl shrieked in pain. Her two sidekicks immediately reacted and shrieked and rushed to their "great leader's" side.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" One of the sidekicks bellowed.

"No, you tell me, YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" I hollered at the girls as they scampered away. 

I slowly walked over to Anthy who was still against the wall holding her cheek and looking at me in shock. 

"Are you alright?" I mumbled. I wanted to make this quick so she wouldn't say anything weird again. Anthy just stood there in shock, gaping at me. 

I reached over to her face and pulled her hand away.

"That looks nasty. You'll have to put some ice on it when you get home." I said. Anthy just looked down and started walking.

"A-a-anthy!" I stuttered, trying to get her attention, before she walked away. "I'll walk you home if you'd like." I turned my head not to face her. Anthy's amethyst eyes lit up. 

"I'd like that, Miss Utena." She said quietly.

"One condition, okay? Please don't say anything _too_ weird and please don't call me "Miss Utena". I'd like it if you'd call me Utena." I looked up at her for a reaction. She gave a little nod, with a tiny smile across her face. 

"So where do you live?" I casually asked. 

"Not too far from here." She pointed towards her left. 

"I'm going that way too." I said with a smile. 

We began to walk in silence for a couple of moments, until Anthy broke the silence.

"Utena, you could have any boy in the school if you wanted to. Why don't you live up to that opportunity?" Anthy questioned. Then she added, "Don't answer if you don't want to."

"Hm…" I mumbled softly. "Well, I've been out with a couple of the boys in the school, but I'm looking for something eternal. They're all just looking for a quick high school romance."

"Something eternal…" Anthy mumbled quietly.

"I'll ask you a question now." I glanced over to Anthy for her approval. "Why does everyone think you're a freak? I mean, it seems like you could have a couple of boys yourself, if you wanted to."

"I don't know. I guess you could say I'm _searching_ for something eternal." Anthy said quietly. 

[_So denied so I lied_]

[_Are you the now or never kind?_]

[_In a day and a day love_]

[_I'm going to be gone for good again_]

"Hmm…" I mumbled softly. "Anthy, answer this for me; Why does if feel weird whenever I dance with you? I mean, I feel like I know what I'm doing. And I would never actually listen to that bitchy music teacher."

[_Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?_]

"Utena, you said I couldn't say anything "weird"." Anthy said with a little smile on her face, looking up at me.

"Oh yeah, that's right." I said laughing a bit.

[_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well._]

[_Here's to the night we felt alive._]

[_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry._]

[_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come too soon_]

"My house is right there, Utena." Anthy said, stopping and turning to face me.

[_Put your name on the line_]

[_Along with place and time_]

[_Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical_.]

"Yeah, okay. You have a nice house Anthy. Your parents did a great job."

[_All my time is froze in motion_]

[_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_]

[_Don't let me let you go_]

"I have foster parents. I was in a car accident a couple of years ago. They couldn't find any records for me." Anthy said lightly, but as she didn't care. It hit me right about then. My forehead started pounding. 

"I had a really nice walk with you, Utena." Anthy said smiling. 

"Yeah… me… too…" I said, still in a daze from the shock. I waved my hand at her.

[_Don't let me let you go_]

I couldn't believe what Anthy had just said. It had to be just coincidence that both of us were in car crashes. I mean, they probably weren't even in the same year. Thoughts like that reassured me, and soon another problem hit me.

I actually had a good time with Anthy. Was it possible? Maybe I was just dreaming or something? There had to be some kind of logical explanation. This problem was turning out to be more crucial to me than the other one.

I began to walk home to my house. I would have been sent to a foster home like Anthy, but the hospital, when I had crashed, had discovered that I had an aunt. Of course I couldn't remember anything, but Aunt Yurika remembered me well. I get a long pretty well with her. 

I saw my house as I turned a corner. I couldn't wait to get there and just collapse. And have a little snack or so. I began to pick up the walk to a jog. I needed to get home. I needed some reassurance that I wasn't going insane. 

[_Here's to the night we felt alive_]

[_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_]

[_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come too soon_]

__

To be continued…

Notes from **Nayru**:

Hey everyone! How was the third chapter? I hope its worth all the time it took me to actually start writing it. The song in it is called "Here's to the night" by Eve6. Please review and tell me what you think of it, and what you'd like to see in the story later on. REVIEW!!


	4. Rebelling against Reality

A/NEh, um, first of all, I owe an apology to anyone who's been a fan of the story… I haven't updated any of my stories in over a year. I guess its cause I've gotten a heck of a lot more busy, changed a lot, and my writing style is probably really different. Hope its still good anyway though. And another thing, I'm not really into the whole girl/girl relationship thing, so its going to be more fluffy than… um anything else. I hope it'll work anyway… Yep, I'm a naïve straight high school girl. ._. The story is coming to a close, so this might be one of the last chapters. And um, yeah, don't expect a big yuri scene… -_-/a/n

Disclaimer: Uh, newsflash to anyone who's wondering… I don't own Utena. And I don't own the song either… It's "All Kinds of Time" by Fountains of Wayne. Good song.

__

//The clock's running down  
The team's losing ground  
To the opposing defense  
The young quarterback  
Waits for the snap  
When suddenly it all starts to make sense  
  
He's got all kinds of time  
He's got all kinds of time  
All kinds of time  
He's got all kinds of time  
All kinds of time//  


When I got home, the house was empty. I dropped my bag on the ground and trudged up the stairwell. I wasn't so hungry anymore, so I didn't bother with a snack. I got to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was overwhelmed and tired. I was confused and shaken. What was I supposed to make of this? 

It was all so weird. My unnatural connection with Anthy. The similarities of her past and mine. Was there a connection? Were we connected? Bound by destiny, bound by fate?

Screw destiny. I'm exhausted. 

//_He takes a step back  
He's under attack  
But he knows that no one can touch him now  
He seems so at ease  
A strange inner peace  
Is all that he's feeling somehow  
  
He's got all kinds of time  
He's got all kinds of time  
All kinds of time  
He's got all kinds of time  
All kinds of time//_

I outstretched myself, trying to grasp reality. 

Anthy was in a car crash the same year I was. And she lost her memory as well. No one knew where she had been before. And when we danced, it was intoxicating almost. Hard to breathe. But exciting at the same time. I couldn't tell if it was a feeling I enjoyed, or something that I hated, choking me. I dreaded it all the same.

My forehead ached in thought as I drifted into sleep. 

"Take my revolution" I mumbled before loss of control as sleep overcame me._  
  
//He thinks of his mother  
He thinks of his bride-to-be  
He thinks of his father  
His two younger brothers  
Gathered around the widescreen TV//  
_

"Utena? Utena, wake up! Honey, did you take a nap when you got home?" I woke to the sound of Aunt Yurika's chirpy, yet reassuring voice. 

"Nnrrgh." I mumbled and rubbed my eye and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, I was really tired. Can I get something to eat?" I said as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Sure, come on down. You might want to just eat dinner at this hour." she said, opening the door.

"Uh, yeah, alright." I glanced at the clock. Damn, I had been asleep for awhile. Stress is tiring. I followed Aunt Yurika down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"Anything you'd like for dinner?" 

"Doesn't matter. Whatever you feel like making." I replied, dazed, yet awoken by the ringing of the telephone. "I'll get it" I said, reluctantly getting up from my chair.

I walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I said. 

"Miss Utena Tenjou?" Damn. I recognized the voice immediately. The arrogant, self-adoring voice of Touga Kiryu. 

"How'd you get this number?" I demanded.

"From a friend of yours. Now if I may get to my point--"

"Which friend?" I replied, frustrated. 

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, although you're making this difficult, I called to ask you for dinner this weekend." Crap. Just what I needed. The high school's biggest asshole asking me out on a date.

"Sorry, can't, gotta study for a French test." 

"_Vraiment? _The whole weekend? _Je regrette._" He laughed.

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"I know the tongue of many languages. Now, about dinner plans…" The jerk just won't give up, will he? I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, about those. See, I'm really busy this weekend. In fact, I'm really busy for, say, the rest of my life? Yep. Thanks for the offer, maybe if I can fit you into my schedule, we can talk sometime. Er, I change my mind. Let's not."

"You do know I let you escape." Touga replied in an unusually deep and serious voice. What the hell was he talking about?

And, as if I had no control over my mouth or my words I confidently replied, "No, we escaped in the same goal to reach the revolution. We took apart the world, and we have only ourselves to blame, and to thank at the same time. Yet merely, you envy our success, in your closed mind."

Woah. That was profound. And what the hell was I going on about?

"I see. Sorry you can't make dinner." He replied in his normal tone. As if I hadn't said a thing. Well, if he could play dumb, so could I.

"Goodbye. And I suggest you dispose of my phone number. I hope not to be expecting any more calls from you."

"I'm not giving up here." I sighed and hung up the phone. 

__

  
//He looks to the left  
He looks to the right  
And there in a golden ray of light  
Is his open man  
Just like he planned  
The whole world is his tonight//  


I let out a breath of relief. I turned around to see my aunt Yurika staring skeptically at me. I blushed, realizing she heard the random statement I'd made, and the rest of the conversation. I couldn't even explain it to myself, let alone someone else.

"Um, we were practicing lines for a skit… Yeah, I forgot some of mine…" I mumbled off. She shrugged and continued making dinner. I'm not sure if she really believed me but I got off with out any interrogation. Which is always good. 

"Dinner won't be ready for a half hour or so, so you can just hang out until then."  


"'Kay." I drifted off once again. I headed back up the stairs, to my room, yet again. I turned the lights off and laid down on the soft carpet. 

I embraced the darkness, and listened to myself breathe. 

I felt like I was being taken over by another person, from within. My body was aching, yearning for something to be released. The fire within felt like something familiar, like a comforting warmth, yet at the same time, it still wanted control of me. 

Was all of this somehow connected to Himemiya? Was Touga even a part of this unseen darkness that is my past? I couldn't wait to just sleep, and maybe then I'd be waking up from this nightmare. 

I had to speak to Himemiya. Although she always acts like she's a bit off, she seems to know more about what's going on that I do. She seems to see the bigger purpose of this all.

And what about the escape part Touga mentioned? What escape? What revolution? How does this all frickin tie into Anthy? The car crash? 

None of them seemed connected, logically, but at the same time they were spinning together like in a dance. Intertwined and swiftly moving in the same rhythm. 

I needed a grasp to reality, and maybe then, I could be set free. Finally. I don't know what all of this means, but I think it leads to the Escape. Not the one Touga mentioned, by my own personal salvation. 

I was doubtful on how Anthy would play a part in this, but I know she does. She was somehow a part of the beginning, a part of the plot, and now she is part of the conclusion. I was ready to revolt against my locked past, and open it with my mind.

To be continued…

A/NSo its finally done. :-D Hope everyone liked the new chapter… and doesn't mind the change in my writing too much. The story is coming to an end... Wow. Thanks for reading and please review… Please? Reviews = more chapters. ^-^/A/N

__


End file.
